civbulgarfandomcom-20200214-history
Demons
Demons have first appeared in Roggar in the early tribal days. Their coming was heralded by a coming storm. Their leader, Fernius approached the settlement alone, and offered the tribe teach them the ways of magic, in turn of letting them settle along with the rest of the tribe. They never got along that well with Light, they say, and the other Old Gods were neutral towards them at best, because demons do not listen to deities. Attributes Demons are tall and physically very strong. Fernius claimed that they are like humans "we have dreams, desires, virtues and sins". They are particularly adept in the Dark and Flame elements. They are very good at manual labor, and are exclusively carnivore. Demons are not born, they are made by willing pact. The demons believe in free will and self-determination as something for them to strive for. The mortal, who will drink their blood, after making the pact turns into a demon. In turn, demons do not die, but are destroyed. Death The pantheon teaches that demons are evil, and have no afterlife. Their souls are condemned to limbo after they die. In the Year 176 when Knight Wallace prayed for guidance regarding the demons, Mor answered to him personally. "Demons. You wish to save them? To save the soul of a demon from limbo, several things are necessary. That demon must repent for his sins, accept the Pantheon as his only Gods, live a rigtheous life and never, ever spread their blood to other mortals. A demon's body can live eternally, but death is an inevitability. The demon's soul can only obtain a chance of avoiding Limbo by being righteous and good, making up for the disbalance its presence has caused in the Mortal Plane. A repentant demon will be judged upon their death and either returned to guard Hell's Gates as demons were originally meant to, or face the trials of Purgatory, the path from Hell to Heaven. Those are another set of ordeals a soul would face in the search for redemption. Tell this to the demons, my disciple, for these are the words of Heaven. Respect the boundraries of Heaven, Hell and Earth and for any transgression be earnestly repentant and seek to right your wrongs." Sacrifice at the Hour of Reckoning They had accepted their fate. They had been doomed to Limbo originally, but they had proven themselves in the Mortal Plane. They had earned the Pantheon's favor as much as any demon could. They would have their chance again, to do their original duty - to guard the Realm of Hell, serving Mor for eternity. They gave their last farewells to friends, family, loved ones - yes, though a demon could never bear a child, they could still feel. Every single demon that was left in Roggar had gathered here. Their combined magical powers were gathered for one purpose. One last act of defiance, one last magical spell. They would use this Flame to take everyone out along with them - the entire city and its surroundings, all of those orcs, dragons and brave defenders. The sun was setting. As their last act in the Mortal Plane, the demons would give their farewell to the land that had welcomed and fed them. They would light up the night.... Miles away, the few survivors who had escaped could not only see it, but they could hear and feel it - the massive explosion that destroyed Nayte, leaving only a massive crater in its place. No other sign of the demons would be left. Their Great Academy with its laboratories, workshops, libraries, halls of knowledge...their smithies, their homes, their walls... Such was the end of the Demons of Nayte.Category:Races Category:Stub